dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
Overview Wilderness are uncontrolled regions on the map. Each Wilderness you conquer increases your resource production rate. The higher the level of Wilderness, the greater the increase to your resources, but it will be more heavily defended by wild Anthropus. All wilderness other than plains and swamps will give a % increase of your income once they are captured. The number of wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. Once your army is large enough, it is advisable to only capture lakes and/or savannas, due to the increased consumption of a larger army. Level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level 10 Wilderness. Wilderness Anthropus Defenders Troop Requirements | style="text-align: center; "|* | style="text-align: center; "| 5 Star * | *3 Metallurgy *3 Medicine *2 Weap Cal | style="text-align: center"|* |- | style="text-align: center;"| 5''' | 0 0 | 300 Minotaur 500 Longbowmen 200 Swift Strike Dragon 800 Minotaur 1,000 Longbowmen 500 Swift Strike Dragon | style="text-align: center;"| 4 SSD No Losses | 0 Star 1 Star | *5 Weap Cal *4 Metallurgy *4 Medicine *4 Dragonry | Resource: 5,000 |- ! style="text-align: center;"| 6 | | 610 Battle Dragons* 500 Longbowmen 500 Minotaur 500 Halberdsmen 107 Battle Dragon 500 Conscripts | style="text-align: center; "| 3 * 0 | style="text-align: center; "| 5 Star * 5 Star | style="text-align: center; "|* | Resource: 6,000 6000 |- ! style="text-align: center;"| 7 | 1200 * 0 * | 1,400 Swift Strike Dragon * 1,500 Longbowmen - Confirmed | style="text-align: center;"| No Losses * No Losses * | style="text-align: center;"| 5 Star * | *5 Metallurgy *4 Medicine *5 Weap Cal *5 Dragonry | Resource: 7,000 |- ! style="text-align: center;"| 8 | style="text-align: center;"| 3000* 0 | 2,500 Battle Dragons* 5100 Longbowmen, 125 Armored Transport confirmed 4000 Longbowmen confirmed 2,000 Battle Dragons, 1000 Longbowmen | style="text-align: center;"| No Losses No Loses | 5 Star * 5 Star | *6 Metallurgy * 5 Weap Cal, 5 Metal, 5 Medicine | Resource: 8,000 |- ! style="text-align: center;"| 9 | 6000* | 5,000 Battle Dragons* | style="text-align: center;"| No Losses * 2838 Spies | 5 Star * | *6 Metallurgy *7 Medicine * | Resource: 9,000 |- ! style="text-align: center;"| 10 | 10,000+* | 5,000 Battle Dragons* | style="text-align: center;"| No Losses */5000spys | 5 Star * | style="text-align: center; "|* | style="text-align: center; "|Resource: 10,000 |} (Can we get people to test the minimum troop limits for each level Wilderness? Be sure to notate missing data as a priority. We're striving to get the absolute minimums first, then we can build from there. Thank you!) '''* Please confirm data. Post confirmation screenshots under Confirmation Screen Captures. (Deletion of Coordinates, City name, User name, General name and picture is permitted and encouraged!) Images of Anthropus cannibals.jpg|Cannibals stench.jpg|Stench she devils.jpg|She Devils clubbers.jpg|Clubbers hurlers.jpg|Hurlers shredders.jpg|Shredders chieftan.jpg|Chieftan bloods.jpg|Bloods ragers.jpg|Ragers Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures Delete Identifying Information ''Before ''Posting! Lvl 5 Wild--Mountain Confirmation, 4 SSD Losses.png|5 Wild, new Gen lvled during 1st test. 4 SSD Lost. Untitled.jpg|Level 8 Wilderness Category:wilderness